Verblasste Erinnerung
by TheseThingsChange
Summary: It has been almost 50 years since many of the nations have seen Gilbert and they all expect one thing. But he is not the some person he once was. What has made Gilbert change so much, and just when did it happen? AU.


Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Power Hetalia. Nor the Holocaust!Gilbert idea. This story's plot however is mostly mine, with a little help for friends.

And just to get this out of the way... This is a AU, there will be slash is continued, the characters are probably really OCC.

Here is the full summary:

_Nobody really knows what happened during WW2 but they all assume Gilbert was a Nazi, after all Prussia was a fighting kingdom. They don't expect him to have been somewhere else entirely. Now they aren't so sure who he is. After leaving Ivan he travelled as a human for a few years, but now he's back and almost completely different. Just why doesn't Gilbert respond to Prussia anymore? Alfred is determined to find out. He is a hero, after all. But Russia doesn't know why either, did it happen before he was sent to live with Ivan? And France and Spain won't say anything…_

_

* * *

_

No one really cared where I was during that time, after the war I just left, leaving a note telling them I'll be back someday. Everyone probably thought I had died. It was never that simple.

The thing about being a country is that others think you are just like it, becoming just what your country is known for. Mine was known for the bloodshed and war of the past, even though those years had already gone by. Because of this they all assumed I was a Nazi, like my brother.

Never mind the fact that even he hadn't seen me in years.

If they were to learn of this I'm sure they would be surprised but I did have standards, and Hitler knew that, which is why I was expecting him when he came to get me. Everyone knew where I would be on August 17th.

Nearly right after my capture I was shipped to Auschwitz, one of the first to arrive there. I wasn't put through as much as the others were and, for a while anyway, I wondered why. I didn't notice at first, the way I was being affected by these people I met.

But as the months wore on and I got to know them better, I began to change. It was like I was going through what they were, everyone had a story to tell and I was there to listen no matter if I knew them beforehand. After I found or who, or rather what, I had become, I could not let these people, these amazingly strong, brave humans see me lose hope.

I wanted them to see me and have faith it would all change soon, that tomorrow might be better. So I tried to smile whenever I could, do more work and eat less food, I could survive without. I would do anything I could to help them keep whatever good cheer they had left.

Life went on like this for four long years. I think they all suspected something was different about me; nothing seemed to really affect me unless it happened to them. I didn't exactly get treated like the others, but I was in the same shape as them.

I was so relieved when the Soviet Union came to liberate the camp I nearly cried, but I still had to be strong for everyone. While everyone else stepped back, I stepped forward to talk to them. I was the one they all looked to now.

Years later when I look back at this I will still surprise myself; at how different I had become in that short time.

It took a few days before everyone was found and taken care of, and by that time I was desperate to leave, I wondered how the others were, if they had it as bad as I did. I decided to head back to Germany to pick up a few things at my old house, but as I was travelling, I found out about Prussia.

_I_ was getting signed over to Russia... Well Scheiße...

Still, I continued towards my home, there is no way that rumour is true, I'm way to awesome for that! Anyway even if it is true I'm not Prussia anymore, I can leave after a few months, Ivan will get bored with me fast.

I would not return until 1987, when the Berlin Wall fell, 45 years later. To Nations this is no time at all, but for me, it was all the time I've ever needed.

* * *

'Ludwig,

I'm sorry I can't tell you this in person, but it is time for me to leave, and I don't know where you are. I'm going to be gone quite awhile this time. But you knew that already didn't you? Just do something for me - tell Francis and Antonio that I'll contact them as well. Anyway I'm not going to say some sappy goodbye; that's so unawesome, you know we'll meet again. So for now I'll just say see you in a few years, Mein Bruder.

Love you, Sir Awesome~'

* * *

A/N: So… I don't really know if I am going anywhere with this story. I don't really have much planned out for it, so if you anyone has an idea on how they would like the story to go, I would be happy to hear it! Also if you don't mind, comment? I've never written a story before, and would appreciate some advice :)


End file.
